Legally Jack
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Jack is about to leave for Santa Fe, but David tries to stop him by telling him the truth. Legally Blonde songfic


_So, this is just a one-shot that me and my fansie best friend thought of one night when we were listening to Legally Blonde and looking at a picture of Jack and David. Yes, our minds work in some weird ways._

**Disclaimer: Sarah would not have existed if we owned Newises.**

A couple months after the strike, Jack Kelly sat alone n the Lodging House thinking about everything that had happened to him and how he had changed. And because of how he had changed what he had to do.

"**Take back da papes and pack up me clothes. Clear out me bunk and drop off da key. Leave wid what's left a'my dignity. Get on a train and just go.**

**Chalk it all up ta experiance. Dey said da strike'd fail but I disagreed. Who could say den where my path would lead? But now I know. Out ta da sun, out ta da sand, out ta where I can be a man. Out on me own, away from the drone of everyday life. Make some new friends when I arrive. Get on a horse and just drive. Dat's fine wid me. Just let me be legally Jack." **

Suddenly, he was brought out of his trance by the door opening. He looked up and saw David walking in with a smile on his face.

"There he is!" David said to him. "The newsie of they year." Jack got up and walked to him.

"**Thanks for your help and for all ya done. Thanks you for your,"** he laughed at the word he was about to use, **"smarties."**

"What's wrong?" David asked, concerned, his smile fading.

"**Maybe some day you can visit me. Drop me a note, say 'ello."**

"**Wait, where are you going?"**

"**Sorry for leavin' you all behind."**

"**What brought on this?"**

"**Dere's just nuttin' you can do for a 'opeless case.**

"**That's Ludacris."**

"**You are the/de best thing about/'bout this/dis place,"** they both sang at the same time, but then froze and stared at each other, unsure of what to say next after that.

After a few moments, David broke the silence with, **"Jack you should know-"**

"Look, I knows what ya gonna say. Sarah, I should stay for Sarah. But all we did was kiss and I ain't got feelin's for 'er. I felt somethin' but it wasn't love. I feel love for…Santa Fe." He couldn't tell him the truth about why he really wanted to leave.

"Jack, listen, just stay. We can work out whatever problem it is you're running away from."

"I appreciate dis Davey but it's no use. Dere just ain't no reason for me ta stay." He turned away from him and went up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind him. He slid down on the closed door and hid his face in his hands, trying with all his might to keep the tears from falling. He had hoped he was going to be able to sneak away without saying goodbye to David. It was too painful to know he would never look in those blue eyes again, not having ever run his fingers through those brown curls, kissed those soft pink lips. He considered going back down and take the chance. But he didn't. It was better to not risk David hating him forever and just never see him again. He was leaving, that was that.

David just stared up after him and heard the door slam. He could tell his friend was upset over something, he just didn't know what. All he wanted to do was hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. To take his hands in his, lean forward and-

'_No!,'_ his thoughts stopped. _'Jack isn't like me. He doesn't like me like that. If he found out how I felt, he would leave even faster; but not before giving me a black eye.'_ He started to walk to the exit but stopped. Why shouldn't he take the chance? Jack was leaving anyway and maybe, just maybe, there was the slightest chance he could feel the same way. Before he could change his mind, he ran up the stairs and stood in front of the closed door.

"**What about love?"** he started. **"I never mentioned love. The timing's bad, I know. But perhaps if I made it more clear, that you belonged right here, you wouldn't have to go. Cause you'd know that I'm so much in love…"**

Jack hit his hands on the floor and belted out, trying to drown out David's words, not believing them, **"Out ta da sun, out ta da sand, out dere ta find my own plan."**

"**Please will you open the door?"**

"**Work out in da fields, new dreams, and fin'lly feel right!"**

"**We both know you're worth so much more!"**

"**Some newsies fight fights, I've faced da trial." **He sang the last line very quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear him,** "I'll miss your shining smile." **

"**If you can hear, can I just say how much I want you to stay?"**

Jack stood up and faced the door. **"It ain't up ta me, just let me be legally Jack."**

"**I need you to stay."**

"**It ain't up ta me. Just let me be, legally Jack."**

David sighed, pressing himself against the door.

"Jack…please."

"I-I can't Davey, ya don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, why do you have to leave? What about all the stuff I just said? Don't you believe me?"

"I ain't good enough for ya," he said, sounding the most broken David had ever heard him.

"Who are you to decide whether you're good enough for me or not?! Jack I…Dammit I love you!" David shouted, slamming his fist against the door.

In a flash the door was open. They stared at each other, not sure what to say until Jack flung himself into David's arms. Their mouths collided in a bruising kiss that made their teeth knock together, but they didn't care. David moaned as Jack's expert tongue slipped into his mouth, mapping it out before flicking David's tongue with his own. He couldn't take it anymore. Hands coming up to fist the front of Jack's shirt, David slammed him against the door, taking full control of the kiss. Jack groaned deeply, allowing one of his hands to travel up from David's waist and into his hair to pull at those perfect brown curls. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled back, foreheads pressed together, breathing hard.

"I love you too," Jack breathed, brushing his thumb against David's cheek.

"Good, because you're stuck with me."

They laughed together, both still reeling from the kiss.

"So just to be clear, you're not leaving right?" David asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Coise not! Where would I be widout de Walkin' Mouth?"

David smirked at him.

"Would you like to see what else my mouth can do?"

_So, that's our story. What'cha think? Love it? Hate it? Tell us in reviews! Also, check out my friend's profile: xxmerthurcatxx, and she also just started a new account called: JavidsBlissfulTARDISCloset. _


End file.
